


Who are you

by Pinocchi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Innocent Eren Yeager, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, One-Sided Attraction, Rivaille ackerman - Freeform, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinocchi0/pseuds/Pinocchi0
Summary: Levi and Eren are now in their five years in being a relationship. Feeling happy and contented, until one day, Levi together with his uncle Kenny go to visit France.Days turns to Weeks then turn to Months, Eren didn't hear a single words from Levi. He didn't know what to think, feeling a bit annoyed as to why he has not been replying to his chats and not answering to his call.Then one day, Levi came back or so he thought
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 38
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this will be my second story, i hope you will enjoy it. I apologize in advance for gramatical error because i am still bad in english language and have limited vocabulary, so i only know simple words. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this . 
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE.🖤

Levi and Eren are now in their five years in being a relationship, but it would be longer than that if one of them just have the courage to court first. Since in their first day of school in high school, Levi have his eyes set on Eren. As the boy being so oblivious not really minding the people around him, just enjoying his life with his friends and studying hard to make his parents proud.

Eren always dream about being free from traveling the outside world. Discovering new things and learn new things, Eren is also impulsive kind of person. A boy who have anger issue and doesn’t want to sugar coat his opinion about you. That was Levi like about Eren.

Eren just being Eren. 

Aside from his adventurous and a carefree type of a person, what Levi love the most of Eren was his emerald eyes, similar to a clean blue green ocean. Levi’s friends was tired of him just watching Eren from the distant, so they make some little help for their friends sake. They are surprise to see a coward Levi. He is being known as a rude, intimidating and an asshole, beat almost more than ten people, glaring at the girls trying to flirt at him and hissing at the almost everyone else, yet when it comes to Eren. He chickened. So they set them up, and thankfully it works. 

They spend time a lot together, during their breaks, lunch, and also going home. They even laugh at Levi for replying a typos on Eren’s message, saying his so fucked up. From stranger to friends, then friends to best friend and then finally they confessed each others feeling during the graduation day of their high school days.

Their friends was so happy for them, telling them that they’ve took long enough. Levi and Eren was thankful though, because at least they know each others dislike and likes, they known some of their secrets and some shits that they need to know from each other. 

During their summer time, Eren and his friends applied to their chosen university for their Master’s Degree in teaching, as they wait for the school they applied weeks ago for their demo and interview. Also, they work part time at Hanji’s restaurant since the school didn’t contacted them yet, they also rent some apartment near their school. Finishing their errand, and completely enrolled, planning for their weeks of moving their things to their new apartment. Levi always planned on taking up law after finishing his political science in college. As for Eren and Levi, spend their summer being together. Hanging out together, cuddling with each other, Playing video games, Dating and the most thing Eren’s favorite plan was going to the ocean. 

As they walked, brushing their feet in the sand, Eren happily watched the waves crashing towards them. Feeling the breeze that brush against his skin. Levi always bring him here, to relax and to always have a moment with Levi. _Just with Levi._

Eren noticed that Levi is being quiet today, well not that Levi was a talkative person, but he somehow look intense. Debating as to what to do, Eren cleared hiss throat looking at Levi. 

Levi turn his gaze to Eren as the boy only raised eyebrow. 

“Something wrong?” 

There is a pregnant pause before Levi finally have the will to talk. 

“Well,” Levi scratch the back of his neck don’t really know how to start. “well, ahm my uncle Kenny came home earlier from France” 

Eren only nod at Levi, looking at him as if telling him to continue and so he did. 

“He want me to spend the rest of the summer break in France” somehow manage to released a deep breath, didn’t notice that he have been holding for a mean time. 

Eren only giggled as he snake his arms around Levi’s neck. “you really got me there, I thought it was serious you asshole” slightly punch Levi’s shoulder as he buried his face to his boyfriend’s neck. 

Levi also snake his arms around Eren’s waist, holding it tightly as if he was afraid someone might take Eren away from him. 

“What do you think I might say?” 

“Breaking up with me? Cause you’re tired in my bratty attitude?” 

“well, you think shit. Cause that wont happen” 

Somehow, Eren didn’t doubt what Levi said. 

“Even if im a brat?” Eren teasingly ask.

“You are _my_ brat” 

Fixing his gaze to Levi, Eren gave Levi a sweet smile that can make his day complete. 

Eren resting his forehead to Levi’s as he slowly close the distance of their faces.

  
  
Not wanting to wait any second, Levi lift his right hand cupping Eren’s cheeks as he lean down for a kiss. Eren gradually respond to the kiss. Forgetting the world around them, as he feel like the time stop when he felt that the kiss was full of gentle and love. Eren’s heart pounded in his chest, feeling his knees got weaker, crashing their lips against each other passionately making the sunset and the noise of the waves as their witness of their love that once again unleash as Levi lean down again to deepen their kiss, his tongue asking Eren for entrance that he immediately comply. 

Their whole body felt a tingled sensation inside, feeling the heat of their body as they leaned against each other. Eren tighten his grip to Levi’s neck as same goes for Levi’s grip to Eren’s waist. After their long make out session, Eren stop the kiss as Levi leans his forehead to Eren’s, staring at each others eyes while catching their breath. 

“I love you, Levi” Eren said as burry his face to Levi’s shoulder again, hiding his cheeks burning. Embarrass of what he said. 

Levi only chuckled as he kiss Eren’s temple. “I love you too, Eren. _Always_ ” 

\----------

Levi was now setting his luggage on the scanner together with his uncle as they’re waiting for a queue to enter their assign plane. Before going to the waiting area, Levi hold Eren’s hands as they bid their goodbyes. Receiving a one last hug, Eren was pouting like a kid. Levi only chuckled at how _his_ brat looking adorable right now. He lean down as he stole a peck at Eren’s lips. 

“You’re leaving and you’re just going to kiss me like that?” he complained like a child who’s parent didn’t buy his favorite toy.

Levi take a deep breath as he lean down again to Eren, kissing his lips as the boy kissed him back. The kiss didn’t last long as they heard their planes call ready for flight. 

“Be safe yeah?” Eren then bid goodbye to and also to Kenny who give him a last minute hug.

"Wait for me" he heard Levi said as they now walked to the counter giving their ticket.

Kenny knows about them though, they were both legal to their parents. Supported by both side.

Eren then arrive home, tired and directly let himself fall to the couch as Armin coming out from the kitchen look at Eren weirdly. 

“Tired?” Arming questioning a fact, only answered by a small hum of Eren as he take off his coat. 

“Gonna take a nap for a minute, please wake me up when the clock strike five” he said not bothering to hear what Armin replied. 

HE just close his eyes, letting the darkness consumed his conscious entirely as he enter the dreamland. 

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Eren slowly open his eyes as he lift his head looking at the asshole who disturbed his nap time only to see Armin pointing the clock. Eren gave him as smile as he open his phone, clicking the line app to message Levi. 

Estimating the time of 1.45 hours of flight, Eren was sure that Levi finally arrive their destination. 

**To: Levi**

**Hey, have you arrived yet?**

Waiting for another minutes as his phone finally chimed, he open the screen as he read the message.

**From: Levi**

**Yup, but we’re still in the car going straight home.**

**I was about to message you when I get home, so we can video call.**

  
  
Eren just sigh in relief as his boyfriend was safe. A small smile paint to Eren’s lips as he type again for a reply.

**To: Levi**

**Good. Having a nice nap during the flight?**

Eren stand from the couch as he gather his bag and coat, walking inside his room as he land his body to the soft and fluffy bed. 

**From: Levi**

**I did. Though I prefer taking a nap with you in my arms.**

Eren giggled as he couldn’t stop himself from getting fluttered at what Levi send. Gosh, This guy is gonna be the death of me. 

Before Eren could type a reply, another message was sent coming from Levi. 

**From: Levi**

**I miss you already, wish I could bring you here**

Eren let out a small snort and reply. 

**To: Levi**

  
**I didn’t think of you being this clingy Levi.**

  
**You know I can’t, I need to help Armin with things in our new apartment.**

**From: Levi**  
**I am clingy, only for** _**my** _ **brat.**

  
**That sucks, I was hoping to introduce you to some of my family here.**

How come this asshole can be so sweet? Fuck. 

Eren then reply immediately 

**To: Levi**

**Maybe next time.**

**How long are you going to stay there?**

Waiting for a reply, Levi hasn’t read the message yet so Eren decide to get some food in the refrigerator. 

He’s in their old house together with Armin, since in a few weeks they will be moving to their new apartment. Then after that week, will be the start of the semester. 

Skipping back to his room, Eren excitedly open his phone as his last message to Levi was left unread. 

**To: Levi**

**Hey, you there?**

**Did you fell asleep in your car?**

**Then, I’ll just talk to you soon**

Eren then just turn his phone off and lay his back. Wondering why Levi didn’t bother to read his message, or maybe Eren just being brat again wanted an instant reply. Taking a deep breath Eren close his eyes again, as he welcomed his self to the dreamland.

Eren was feeling restless lately, not because of moving boxes around their new apartment, also not annoyed that next week will be the start of their semester but annoyed with a fact that Levi have been ignoring his messages for a weeks now. It didn’t happened before. Levi wouldn’t let his message left on read or being ignored. His mind can’t stop thinking of some stupid asshat scenario that didn’t help him at all. Their friends are telling him to be patient and understanding, that maybe Levi spend his time with his family there as they don’t see him often as he do. 

But Eren couldn’t just slide the fact that it’s been weeks not just a day, nor three days but a _q_. He’s going to choke Levi if he’s going to be home one day. Eren just leave messages to him non-stop, he even called him through the line but still no luck. 

Eren just groan to his annoyance, this is so not Levi. 

After a weeks, the days continue. Days after days and a week after week. Classes are now starting but still no Levi. Eren tried to contact Kenny, but also his uncle cannot be reached. 

He didn’t heard a single news or soul about his boyfriend or is it this way Levi saying that he dumped me? Is he not going to come back anymore? Is that why his nervous when he’s telling Eren about him going to France? 

Eren palm his face as he tried to get rid of the things that are not necessary. _I just have to wait right?_

With that statement, his phone chimed as he tiredly get it thinking it would be Armin or some of his asshole friend. Opening his screen, Eren stared wide eye on his screen. Trying to read it again as the name of the sender appear to his screen. _It’s from Levi._

**From: Levi**

  
**Where are you?**

Eren didn’t waste his time as he reply immediately saying he’s in their new apartment. He waited for another minute as Levi replied asking for his address, Eren frowned because of his question, did I forgot to tell him our apartment’s address? Sending Levi their complete address Eren didn’t receive a reply after that. 

  
He lay down again to his bed, putting his phone to his small table near his table as he cover his self under the blanket. More than a thirty minutes, his phone chime again, expecting it to be Levi. 

**From: Levi**

  
**I’m outside**

Eren then rush out in his bed as the door swung harshly making Armin stop typing in his laptop, looking at Eren confusedly. He didn’t even heard Armin’s call as he rush outside their door, hoping to see Levi. At last, after almost a month of waiting for his bullshit. 

When Eren finally step his foot outside, a man standing near the mailbox wearing a black long coat and a red scarf, his both hands were in his pocket. He couldn’t see the man’s face properly but he knows who it is. 

  
“Levi!” 

  
Calling out his name, the man turn his gaze to Eren, as the boy run towards him, not expecting what he did next. Eren throw himself to the man as he snake his arms to his neck as the man automatically open his arms to catch Eren. 

  
“You, damn brat” Levi hissed. 

  
Eren then hug Levi tightly, thinking that finally this asshole comeback home. 

  
“Levi” he called out again and again

  
He untangled himself to Levi as he was staring up to the man. How come Levi be so tall for only just an almost a month of being in France?

  
“Levi-“ cupping his face as Eren felt a tear forming from his eyes “-you’re here” finishing his sentence. 

  
Levi stare at him as he lift his hands bringing it to Eren’s face as he stroke his cheeks gently, wiping his small tears away.

  
“Eren, the truth is- you know.. “ not finishing his sentence Levi stare at Eren’s teal-eyes looking at him like a puppy missing his owner, and Levi felt dejected for making this boy in front of him cry, making those beautiful eyes sad.

“I-I’m sorry for being late” feeling his heartbeat pound in his chest, hammering like a fucking maniac as Eren gave him a sweet smile that can subdue the brightest sun. 

  
Levi then sighed as he snake his arms on the boy’s waist. 

  
“Eren, you do realize what you’re wearing” confused to what Levi said, Eren look down to take a look only to make his blood rush up to his face, feeling hot because of embarrassment, as his ears are now full red. He just wear a fucking over sized shirt that only until his thigh, only wearing a short boxer under it. Eren then try to pull it down as Levi take off his long coat making Eren wear it instead. His cheeks flush even more as Levi were only a few distant against his face.

Why do he feel awkward all of a sudden? Is it because of almost a month of not communicating?

  
Eren then take up his courage, lifting his face as he stare at Levi. 

  
“I miss you” hugging Levi tightly, he feel Levi stiffened as he heard a small sigh before hearing Levi’s whispered.

  
“I-I miss you too”

  
“Why didn’t you Contact me after? I was waiting for you.” His voice was full of disappointment and hurt.

  
He tighten his hold to Eren as he caged him to his embrace, pressing Eren’s face to his chest

  
“Some _things_ happen, I-im sorry. I won’t… leave you again” Levi’s voice look like his hesitating when saying those words. it’s like, his been caught up of a situation. 

  
Eren loosen his hold to Levi as he step his foot backward giving a space between them. He stare at Levi who seem confuse and dismay for having a short hug. “Don’t you love me anymore? 

  
“Of course not”

  
“You don’t!?” Eren exclaimed not expecting his answer, Levi then frantically waved his hands 

  
“I mean, of course not that I don’t love you. I- I love you, Eren. _Always_ ”. 

  
Hearing Levi saying the _always,_ he knows that he wouldn’t doubt Levi. He just giggled as he punch Levi on the chest making him caught off guard, stumbling backward as he watched Eren in horror.

  
“That’s for making me wait without a word from you, you asshole” he was glaring at Levi, as if he was angry, but not. He has this small grin written on his lips as Levi straighten his stand, approaching Eren again as he cup both his soft, fluffy cheeks. God, this brat is impossible. 

  
What he didn’t expect next was a pair of lips pressed against his, making him root in his place. Widen his eye as he look at Eren who immediately cut the kiss. It was just a peck kiss actually, but Levi couldn’t help but to crave for more. Snaking his arms on the boy’s waist as he pulled him closer, crashing their lips together again. 

  
Eren felt something different from the kissed, the taste of the kiss wasn’t for longing nor deep crave for lust. It was a gentle kiss that seems to familiarize his lips. Their kiss continue softly at first, and then with a swift pace of intensity making his knees weak, as he cling to Levi as the only strong support he has. Levi’s insistent mouth was parting his shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, awaken a new feelings like way back when they first meet. Parting apart, panting, as they still cling to each other. 

Levi reach the boy’s cheek as he stroke it gently, noticing the red flush on his cheeks as he well know painted on his too. They are both flustered, taking a breathe for a minute before distancing their faces. Levi can’t get enough, he want to distract his mind not wanting to focus his gaze to the brat’s soft and plum lips. He need to control his self in tasting Eren’s lips again.

“You should head back now, it’s late. You have class tomorrow?” he asked. 

Eren nodded to him “I do. Have you? Attending class I mean” not really sure if he should ask. 

“Well, I- I wasn’t… enrolled here” 

  
“is that the reason why you couldn’t reply to my messages? Are you nervous again of telling me that you won’t be able to stay here anymore?” 

  
“well, this is a situation I caught up to. Im sorry, Eren. I- I just don’t know how to tell you that’s why I took long enough” receiving a scoff from Eren, Levi couldn’t help but to feel awe of this brat’s cuteness. 

  
“You should have told be, I would’ve understand. Is that why you’re here? To tell me about your school shit? Are- are you going to break up with me now that you know long distant relationship?” 

  
That made Levi reacted immediately, trying his best to explain himself causing Eren to laugh at his panicking state. It’s quite adorable. 

  
“Chill, so what now?” Eren asked. Levi eyed at him before reaching for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

  
“what do you mean what now?,” he whispered, staring at him directly to his eyes as the teal one meet the silver’s “of course I still want to be with you. Just…. Just wait for me, I will surely come back to you,“ licking his lips as he nervously continue his sentence “-you can do that, right?” 

  
Eren smiled at him again, squeezing his hands too for assurance.

“I will wait for you Levi, just make sure you won’t ignore my messages anymore. I still want to kick your ass for that” 

  
Levi laugh as he playfully tousle his hair “send me your schedule, so we can plan on hanging out together while I spend my break here, yeah?” 

  
“oh, so your semester didn’t start yet. Okay I will send it to you later” reaching for Levi, giving him a soft peck kiss as he waved goodbye. 

  
“Goodnight, Eren” 

  
Eren then start walking towards their door, as Levi watched him opening the door, peeking at him giving him a small waved and a wide smile before Closing the door behind him. Making sure that Eren enter safely, Levi shake his head, a small laugh escape his mouth as he now start walking to his car, sliding inside the car. 

Weeks passed as Eren and Levi still seeing each other. Levi always visiting Eren, inviting him on a date. He even go to his school, always snatching Eren from his friends sight. Eren didn’t gladly went along. Their relationship was like back to where they started. their relationship seems to be just like how a relationship builds up even though they have been lovers for a long time. It’s like Levi’s backing up to zero, courting Eren again like the first time. Eren didn’t mind though, he thought that maybe Levi was just trying to make up to him, for what he did a months ago. 

  
After a week, Levi then gone home in France saying that his semester will be starting soon, they exchange skype for them to take a video call sometimes and agreed to never leave anyone at read or ignored. Levi chuckled, thinking it was funny but only received a glare from Eren, always reminding him what happened not just too long months ago. Eren insist on tagging along with him, wanted to see him before he take off but Levi insisted and make Eren understand, excusing his busy schedule. Eren just sigh and pout, giving each other a quick peck on the lips. 

Months of having a conversation via chat, every night they tend to video chat. Eren then feel a lot better now that they have been comfortable with each other, again. Their situation was like the usual, sending chats asking how their days goes, having a late night talk through phone calls, having a Saturday and Sunday video chat up until midnight. Feeling a bit strange knowing that he love this guy years before, but something inside him tingles and fluttered every time Levi tell him some shits and snappy words that would make him laugh his ass out. Eren couldn’t deny the fact that Levi is being a bright person, before Levi would often crack a joke as he always make them through dissing someone, but now whenever he found a chance to start a joke, Eren couldn’t help but to laugh at it. He didn’t realize that Levi has this hidden personality.

After three months of being apart, Levi want to surprise Eren as he didn’t tell him he's in Europe for a week now. Glancing to his watch, Levi then proceed to his car as he wants to take Eren out tonight. 

  
Smiling widely, he type a message to Eren saying a goodnight as if he don’t have a plan in surprising him today and knowing that the brat would be home laying his ass all day since he don’t have a work today and a class. Minutes of driving to Eren’s apartment, Levi then come out as his sight bore to Eren, whose busy looking through the mailbox. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he message Eren. 

**To: Eren**

  
**Brat, If I were you look behind you.**

Hearing a small chime to Eren’s direction as the brat read the message. Eren then turn his head to his back only to find Levi standing there waiting for him. Levi then wave his hand a little with a smirk on his face, Eren look adorable in this kind of expression, having his round big teal-eye went even wider as he put his hands covering his mouth from shock. Truly fucking adorable. 

“Hey, you gonna stand there like a stand post shit? Come here and give me a fucking hug” he groan, Eren then recover himself from the shock as he run to Levi, smiling widely. Upon before closing their distant, Levi then extend his hand, not directing to Eren’s waist for a hug, but to cup his both cheeks pulling him for a kiss. Levi felt Eren smiled, before opening his mouth, giving access of Levi to explore his inside. As their kiss swift in a hurry, burning with yearning, craving for each others presence and touch. As Levi bite the lower part of his lips, Eren couldn’t help but let out a soft moan before releasing his lips. 

  
“I miss you” 

  
Eren heart melt, hearing it from Levi isn’t rare, but saying it first makes him at ease thinking that it’s not just him missing him like crazy. Realizing what just Levi said, he cleared his throat. 

  
“Well, I want to take you out on a date today, again.” 

  
Eren nodded, “just give me a second grab my coat and I’ll be ready to go”

  
Rushing back through their apartment, Eren Grab his coat from the closet, running towards the door as Armin look at him confused. Making him stop midway from typing on his laptop, observing Eren.

  
“Where are you going?” He asked. 

  
Eren look at him, busy putting on his shoes. 

  
“Oh, Levi’s outside. He uhm want me to take out on a date-“ stopping for a moment looking like he remember something “right, Hanji told me they have new recipe today, guess I know where we could go” he replied. 

Armin’s left eyebrow raised. 

  
“Levi? Here?--” not finishing his sentence Armin gasped as look at Eren with an odd look. “wow, he sure have a lot of money don’t you think? Coming back here just to see you. How romantic” 

  
Eren stare at Armin, then after a minute of pause he burst out laughing hard. It’s funny how serious Armin look like, adding the romantic excitement and shocked on his voice. God, it’s hilarious. 

  
“You have Erwin- and don’t fucking deny it. I can see you too secretly flirting with each other. Jeez” he continue when Armin was about to protest.

Looking at the pouting Armin, Eren stand as he finish putting on his shoes. “So, im gonna go now. Bye Armin!” Eren shout as he walked out the door. 

He go directly to Levi’s car knowing that he’s there waiting for him. Opening the car door, Eren slid inside as he fix himself. 

  
“Hey, can I decide which restaurant are we going to eat at?” 

  
Levi only nod as he start the engine of his car. They have been chatting inside, feeling the good ambiance between them. Telling each others day, listening to Eren’s cute shining about his work. He even tell Levi in advance that he might have a short free time for their video call, chats and stuff. 

  
Arriving at the restaurant for a couple of minutes travelling. They both went outside, Levi observing the said restaurant only to observe one thing. It’s Hanji’s restaurant

Moving forward as he open the door for Eren, welcome by a high pitch voice. _Yup, definitely Hanji._

  
“Eren! I didn’t expect you today! Oh-“ she exclaimed running towards them only to pause as he stared at him “Levi it’s been a while” she said while she assist them to their table, Eren only smile as they walk to their table. After sitting comfortably, Eren excuse himself going to the bathroom as he feel the nature is calling. 

“Yeah, it been a while. _Hanji_ ” saying those statement, Hanji stop from retreating to their table to bring him the menu but she rot from where she paused, looking at Levi or should she call him. 

“ _Rivaille_ ” 

  
Hanji quickly knew, Levi wouldn’t call her by her name. Only his twin brother call him that. Glancing to the bathroom door Hanji face Rivaille again

  
“What in the world? Why are you here with Eren?” She hissed

  
“Will something came up—”

  
“hey Hanji, you said that you have new recipe yes? I want to try it so I kinda tag Levi along here. Is it okay?” Eren ask innocently, coming back from the toilet while Hanji stare at him then to Levi with worried, question, disappointment. Rivaille know, he’s going to explain a lot to Hanji. 

Clearing her throat, she rub Eren’s shoulder only making him confuse

“sure, sit down and I will personally deliver the food yeah?” 

Eren find it odd, Hanji being quiet and serious at the same time. It’s like there is something bugging her, and that really affect their mood tonight. Releasing a sigh while eating his food he look up at Levi only to clear his throat. 

  
“Eren, are you okay being alone for a couple of minutes? I kind of need to talk to Hanji” he saw Eren gasp and glare at him. 

“I knew it, you did something to upset her?” 

  
Not thinking for other excuse, he just nod to him

“I’ll talk to her so wait for me a bit, okay?” 

“Yeah, you should. I’ll be waiting here” 

  
He thank the ever loving souls in this earth, as _his_ Eren was understanding enough to go and explained everything. 

Walking to the authorized area, Levi then proceed to Hanji’s office. Knocking three times, before entering. He saw Hanji, sitting on the swivel chair waiting for him to say anything but he doesn’t know where to start. 

  
Hanji being able to read the situation, ask first. “I have a lot of question, but here’s the first. How long have you been seeing Eren?” 

He walk towards the table and sit in front of Hanji. “more than a 3 months now” 

  
Hanji then frown “Did Levi know about this?” 

  
Rivaille then shake his head no “Eren didn’t even know who I am” he said, tasting the bitterness of his tongue. Of course Eren wouldn’t know about him, he pretended to be Levi for more than a month. 

  
  
“ **What** happened Rivaille, I don’t understand why are you with Eren, I don’t know why he’s calling you Lev- Omygad don’t tell me all you’re the Levi that Eren’s been hanging out!? Why are you pretending to be Levi? Does he know about this?” 

  
Rivaille only raise his hands up, making Hanji to stop from talking and let him fucking explain the situation.

“I did say something came up” but before he could finish Hanji interrupted him

  
  
“What something came up that lead you to this?” Hanji said, totally confused. 

“Kenny and Levi got into an accident way home leading them both to a coma. Kenny woke up 2 months ago, while Levi is still sleeping” he said directly, straight to the problem. 

  
He heard Hanji gasp, covering his mouth that’s now wide open, shock of what he heard. 

  
“So that’s why Eren didn’t receive any message of Levi” then a teat form from Hanji’s eyes “ but that didn’t explain why you are pretending to be Levi”

“I..at first Levi’s phone keep vibrating, so I kind of read the messages that this Eren sent. I want to tell him about Levi’s situation but when my mom asked me to cancel Levi’s enrollment here, I make it a chance to meet up with Eren to tell him the truth. I don’t know anything about him, where he live, his number, or anything in this city, that’s why I used Levi’s phone in contacting him.”

He stop for a bit avoiding any eye contact of Hanji “I- I just want to talk to him Hanji but when he saw me, he directly throw himself to me, hugging me like I lost a decade. And then this happen” 

  
Hanji sighed, she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t think of a reason as to why Rivaille didn’t tell him the truth. 

  
“You have _months_ Rivaille, months on telling him the truth. Why di-“

“Because of his God damn eyes Hanji” Rivaille snap staring directly at Hanji’s “I can’t bring myself hurting him, I don’t want him staring at me having those pain in his eyes. I don’t want to take the life in his eyes. I try to tell him the truth, but his smile, his touch, his presence and his kiss keep stopping me. And the months that I’ve been pretending as Levi, I couldn’t help but to feel jealous of him. Having Eren to be the love of his life, having Eren’s heart, having those beautiful big round teal-eyes staring at you with love and pureness, having someone to laugh with, having someone amazing as Eren. I couldn’t help but to feel pathetic. I-“ he look up at Hanji, trying his hard not to cry in front of her like a fucking guy being dumped by the person he’s courting.

  
“I fell in love with him” he admitted, feeling his voice crack making Hanji stand and give him a hug.

  
“I’m inlove with him” he repeated

“I’m making myself a God damn fool, for thinking that his love for me was real but it’s not. He only go out on a date with me, talking to me, hugging me…. Kissing me because he thought I was Levi” 

  
Hanji rub his back, making him calm down, as he couldn’t hide what he feels anymore. Kenny even know about this, telling him to tell Eren before it’s too late. 

  
“I've Fallen too far Hanji. In the end, I still lose. As this _fool_ me continue this pretending shit, I still don’t have the chance to be the love of his life” 

He is being selfish, he is betraying his brother. He knows it all, but still his heart keeps calling and seeking attention of Eren. 

  
“you have to tell Eren the truth Rivaille, You are not just hurting yourself but also Eren. You did tell me that you don’t want to see a pain in his eyes right? Then think about what would he feel if he learned about the truth. He will break Rivaille, knowing what really happened to Levi. You know what Levi need the most there by his side is Eren, and it’s the same goes for him”

  
That’s what Rivaille scared about. 

  
“I don’t want him to hate me, it would kill me Hanji, if he look at me with hatred” he whispered, feeling tired because of what’s happening. 

  
This is all his fault, for pretending, for taking it as an advantage. If Eren will know about this, he will hate him. 

  
“I think Eren wouldn’t hate you for that, Angry is an understatement because you hide the truth from him. Even I can’t blame you for falling inlove with him but I am disappointed that you hide it from us for almost four months. We are his friends, we deserve to know what happened to him”

Nodding to what Hanji said, Rivaille composed his self first before going back to Eren. Tomorrow, he will tell him the truth. Even if it means staying out of his life forever, then so be it. He can’t pretend anymore. 

After a moment, both Hanji and Rivaille approach Eren’s sit as the young man busy with his phone, giggling. Talking to Armin maybe. 

As Eren turn his gaze to them, he smiled sweetly and look over at Hanji “Are you too okay now? Jeez it’s a rare sight of you two having a silent treatment with each other” 

Hanji then smiled at him, cupping Eren’s face making him furrowed his eyebrows. 

  
“We’re okay now. Take care of your way Eren, _Levi_ ” 

  
Having Hanji accompanied them out of the restaurant, bidding their goodbyes and goodnights, entering the car as they fell in a comfortable silent. In their way home, Eren was still busy scrolling through his phone, chatting with someone. Deciding to be not a pathetic pretender, Rivaille get Eren’s attention by clearing his throat. 

  
“Are you busy tomorrow?” 

  
“why?” Eren ask, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

  
“I wanted to take you for a walk” 

  
“Okay”

  
As they arrived, as usual with their sweet goodbyes and kisses. Rivaille then imagine stop receiving that kind of treatment after this. He just sighed, starting his engine again as he go home. 

\-------------

As their shoes filled with sand, the sound of waves crashing to the big stones. Eren is back to this scenario again, he didn’t know that Levi would bring him to this place again. 

  
“It’s been a while since we got here” 

  
he felt Levi tense as he stop from his step, standing five feet away from Eren. 

  
“Is something wrong?” 

  
Levi didn’t say a word, nor he move. He just stand there keep staring at Eren, like studying his full face and body to make his mind never forget. Like a picture that he captured and printed to his mind forever. 

  
Eren notice that he have been acting strange since last night when they encounter Haji, and Eren couldn’t help but wonder what really happened. Even after their dinner and after he bring him home last night, he didn’t send a message after which he never did whenever they go outside.

  
“Eren, I have something to tell you. But before that i want to say that-" 

  
He didn’t like the tone in his voice, it feels like there is something happening. And its not good. 

  
Trying so hard not to be nervous, Eren just nod at him. Walking towards Eren, pulling him into a hug, caging him like his afraid for Eren to run away. 

  
“I love you. I love you so much, Eren” he said softly, in a whispering tone making him only hear his confession that somehow make him feel strange. It’s like he never heared Levi said it before. 

Making his heart thumping like a tumble, with fluttery and somehow heartache. _Why does it sound like a goodbye?_

  
Trying to loosens his arms around him, Eren then raise his head trying to give a better look at Levi.

  
“Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird since yesterday” 

  
“I’m scared Eren” 

  
Scared of what?

  
“I’m scared of you hating me” he continue, like he read what Eren’s mind. 

  
Now Eren don’t really have an idea what is happening. 

  
“Is there something going on?” he curiously ask, afraid of what would be Levi’s answer. 

  
He just kissed Eren on his forehead, pulling him again to his embrace. 

  
“I just want you to know how much I love you, _I truly do”_

  
Loosen his grip, Eren stare at him, questioning, confuse. 

“I love you too, _Levi_ "

  
Eren start to close there distant when his eye caught something that somehow made him stop.

  
He instantly distant himself to Levi as he look at the figured that was standing there, looking at them. 

  
“Eren what’s wrong?” Levi ask him. 

  
Eren couldn’t believe it, he look at to the person in front of him and to the other one who was now approaching them. Widen his eyes as the persons face was now clear to his vision. 

  
How come? How come there’s two--

  
“Levi?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I- I wasn’t planning on fooling you Eren. I-I just didn’t want to hurt you. I was planning on telling you the truth but didn’t have the courage to-“
> 
> Eren didn’t even heard a single words his saying. His mind was blank trying to remember the things they’ve done together. Only making him cry harder. 
> 
> “W-why? Why the hell would you that” making himself free from the man’s hold as he distant his self to him- to them. Pushing Rivaille harshly as he try to maintain his cracked voice “Because of what you did, I- I feel like a fool” he said quietly. Then as Rivaille was about to approach him, he make a big step backward glaring at the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this story would recieve so much love and with that, im planning to add two more chapters and here it is. 
> 
> It's just a short chapter though, I hope you enjoy it guys🖤

_It’s been months huh?_ Levi thought as he was sitting, looking at the cotton candy clouds as his mind still wonder of what would Eren be doing by now. 

He need to get back to Eren as soon as possible.

_He was awake, in a hospital bed. Calling and searching for Eren as his doctors followed by Kenny entered his room trying to calm him down. When he told him that he have been sleeping for almost four months, Levi then instantly jump out from his bed aa he try to exit his room._

  
_He needs to go to Eren, as soon as possible. He didn’t know what happened to Levi, what would he think?_

_Kenny was trying to calm him down, saying things that he didn’t hear as he was overthinking everything. He was worried of Eren, he didn’t even reply to their last conversation. As he settled down, he look at Kenny who stare at him with apologetic look. He sighed aa he calmly sit back to his bed._

  
_“Where’s my phone? I need to call Eren” he said immediately._

  
_“Levi you need to rest first, you cant just jump out of bed like that! Remember you’ve sleep for months not a day”_

  
_The concerned of his uncle was visible to his voice, dragging the chair forward and sit himself. Crossing his arms as he stared at Levi._

  
_“Please, look for yourself once. Eren can wai-“_

  
_“no he can’t-“ Levi snapped “-he didn’t hear anything from me for months Kenny. Or did you tell him what happened to me?”_

  
_That made Kenny silent, knowing that his twin brother was there, taking care of his boyfriend. He wonder what would happen if Levi knows about this._

  
_“I- I didn’t” sounding guilty, Levi look at him weirdly._   
_Something’s not right._

  
_“Book me a flight tonight” he said firmly not giving Kenny a chance to protest as he turn his back on him, covering his body under the blanket._

  
_Kenny bring his hands to his hair, getting stress of this situation. What would Rivaille do? What would happen to Eren? To Levi?_

  
_“Levi, your bro-“_

  
_“by the way, I need my phone”_

  
_“Rivaille have it” was only Kenny’s answer._

  
Levi didn’t know why he have it. He didn’t understand why would Rivaille go there. Is it to tell Eren about his situation? 

  
As his plane got broad, he immediately contacted Hanji to get him since he knows that shitty glasses would be willing to accompany him than stupid eyebrows having his study session for being a lawyer. 

  
After exiting the airport, he quickly spotted the shitty four-eyes. Her eyes beaming with happiness as if I died and she pray for a thousand time that finally bring me back to life. 

  
Levi then felt nostalgic as he was back to where he knows he belong, to a place where he make great memories with his family, friend and _with Eren._ Feeling a tight hug, Levi then growled as he tried to entangled Hanji, trying to make a distance between them. He want Eren to be the first person he want to feel. Then he saw a glint of tears of the corner of her eyes making him sighed then rolled his steel gray eyes. 

  
“Don’t cry as if I went back after having a suicide mission in a military” 

  
Hanji then scoffs at him “wow you sure win your battle, if that’s the case”

  
Walking to the parking lot area where Hanji park her car, Levi then put his luggage at the back seat. 

  
“You probably at the hospital right now, having a bed rest and some therapy session for your body” 

  
“I don’t need that Hanji, 3 days is enough. Im fine” he explained, he didn’t want to stay any longer there. Not when someone is waiting for him. 

  
A silent field the car drive, only a music on the radio making the air of them lessen some tension that Levi can’t deny feeling a bit weird of Hanji. She is talkative, she never shut up unless you knock the shit out of her. But, he knows that Hanji knows why he desperately want to go home.

He wants to see Eren. 

  
“How’s Eren?” 

  
With a simple question, Levi felt Hanji tighten the grip of the steering wheel. Not able to answer him directly, making him anxious as his mind starting to think a horrible scenario. 

  
Does Eren hate me for not hearing a single word about me? Does Eren cry because of me? Did his disappearance give bad effects to Eren? Did- did he find someone else?

  
“Hanji, I want to see Eren” having to courage to broke their silence. He can't wait even a second not seeing Eren. He need to explain his self. He need to explain why he suddenly vanish and never heard a word from him. He need to get back to Eren.

Ge didn't want Eren to think that he left him for good. And if Eren is with some else, ge wouldn't even think twice in winning him back.

  
“Levi, I thin-“

  
“I don’t care what you think” he interrupted her “I want to see Eren as soon as possible”

  
Hanji just sigh heavily, as if seeing Eren will make a disaster or making her life on a horrible situation. He observe Hanji, a she is making this weird tension in her body. As if there is something going on that he didn’t know. She acts like his uncle Kenny, like they were on the edge. 

  
Leading him to Eren’s apartment, Levi then take a deep breath before taking a step outside the car making his way to knock on the door. After three knock, he can here Armin’s footstep hurrying his pace towards the door. Finally opening the door, Armin then look at him in an odd way. As if he wasn’t expecting him at all. 

  
_Well, that’s a normal reaction since he only came back tod-_

  
“What are you doing here Levi?” Armin making him out of his thought. 

  
“Where’s Eren?” he question straight to the point. 

  
Armin then furrowed his brows, leaning to the door frame “did you two fight then he run off? He’s just with you an hour ago” 

  
And that leave Levi into confusing situation. _Why would Eren be with me when he just came back?_

  
“what do you mean?” 

  
“huh? He did tell me your taking him for a walk. I- well- you- I don’t know where he was if you two did fight. He didn’t come home. I promise” Armin said stuttering in front of him as if he wasn’t going to believe in him and trying to hide his friend. 

  
“I’ll come back later”

  
_Just where the hell is that brat?_

  
Making his way to Hanji’s car, he let out his new phone. Asking Hanji’s Eren to contact him but unfortunately the brat is not fucking answering. Well, Eren is not like someone who will answer some random number so he texted him, introducing himself so that the brat could answer. But after the fifth attempt Levi give up.

_Did Eren move on, then find a new guy?_

  
“Hey Hanji-“ Levi didn’t even say a question but Hanji felt agitated and it’s fucking bothering him. “did Eren fi- never mind just drive me to the ocean. I want to clear my mind for a bit” 

Hanji just nod at him at start driving. As they were on the ride, Levi didn’t say a word, just looking outside the stand post and lights they passed by. Then hours later, Hanji join him walking to the sea side. Taking a deep breath as he look down his shoes, observing how the sand cover the side part of his shoes, feeling the air he miss so much. When did he last visit this? It was with Eren telling him goodbye about visiting his other family. 

  
“Hey Hanji, I’ve been meaning to ask you this-“ looking at the sun that starting to move down the horizon, trying to hide under the sea. Indicating that any hour later, it would set and turn everything into dark replacing it's blazing light into a million dozen of flashlights coming from the stars and the moon. 

  
“-did Eren find someone else when im not around?” 

  
“No Levi”

  
“Then why do I feel like your hiding something from me?” and that make Hanji stop from taking a step. 

  
“Eren will always love you Levi” 

  
But that didn’t give Levi any assurance. It feels like there is someone else. 

  
Wondering what happened to days when he’s not around. Questioning to what Eren was doing when he couldn’t reach Levi. Overthinking what would be Eren’s reaction when he finally should up after how many months of not hearing a single news about him. All of that vanish as he saw the person he desperately want to see, arms wrapped around it’s neck as he lovingly look at the guy. 

  
Levi’s heart then clenched, thinking that Eren would brought the man where they use to go.

Taking a big, hurry steps, Levi then approach the two lovey-dovey shits not minding the call Hanji make. No one can make him stop when he was about twenty steps away from Eren. 

Meanwhile as Eren was about to kiss _Levi_ when his eye caught something that somehow made him stop. 

  
He instantly distant himself to _Levi_ as he look at the figured that was standing there, looking at them. 

  
“Eren what’s wrong?” _Levi_ ask him. 

  
Eren couldn’t believe it, he look at to the person in front of him and to the other one who was now approaching them. Widen his eyes as the persons face was now clear to his vision. 

  
How come? Home come there’s two--

  
“Levi?” 

  
That call make the man in front of him stiffened as he whirl his head trying to face the man Eren was calling as a fist welcome him making him caught off guard, stumbling him down. 

  
“Levi!” Eren cried as he approach Rivaille, making Levi stop and look at his twin brother. Shocked. 

  
_Why the hell would he be with Eren? And did Eren just call him Levi!?_ Levi thought as he was full of anger and rage.

  
Hanji then catch up to him, making him step back a little. He couldn’t understand. What the hell was happening. 

  
Then his steel grey eyes meet the teal-eyes that he miss so much. Staring at him like he couldn’t believe what was happening too, shocked and can’t really figured out. 

  
“Just- why? Who?” looking back and forth to him and Rivaille. Utterly shocked. 

  
Then Levi remove Hanji’s hand that gripping his shoulder as he wrap his hands to Eren’s wrist making him stand away from his twin brother. 

  
“What the hell Eren? I was anxious thinking who could possibly the person your seeing after me being gone for months and just see my twin brother with you!?”

  
Levi lose his cool, Eren knew that. He couldn’t understand, why the hell he didn’t know about Levi having a twin brother. And what? Seeing someone else? 

  
“What? I don’t understand?” Eren said in a whispered tone, looking at him and to the other guy. He don’t know anymore. 

  
“What do you mean you fucking don’t understand!?” 

  
“Levi!” Hanji yell at him as if scolding him for shouting at Eren who was completely lost in this situation. 

  
Rivaille then stand trying to reach for Eren as Levi instantly hit his hand away from Eren. 

  
“And you, why are you with _my_ Eren? What the hell?”

  
“Levi stop, he didn’t know!”

What Hanji said only make things confusing to Eren and Levi. As Levi start to question her, as Rivaille trying to calm him down. The situation was starting to go in chaos as they stop as Eren shout at them. 

  
“Stop! Why would you say that!? Just- just what the hell is happening here? Hanji? What do you mean I don’t know? Just who the hell is Levi in you two!?” 

  
That made everything clear to Levi, as he glared to his brother, gripping him by his collar. 

Now he understand why the hell Armin was so confuse, seeing him to their apartment looking for Eren as if they didn't see each other. 

  
“You shit! Did you introduce yourself as Levi? What the hell is wrong with you!?” giving him another punch in the face as Rivaille didn’t try to fight back. 

  
He didn’t want to fight back, it was his fault after all. 

  
“What?” hearing Eren’s crack voice only made it hard for Rivaille. 

  
No, he didn’t want to see it.

Staring at Eren’s eyes that look at him with pain and betrayal was enough for Rivaille to make his heart in ache. The punch didn’t hurt him much, but hearing Eren’s crack voice feeling betrayed was enough for him to feel like a fucking douchebag, hurting him million of times than receiving a massive punch. 

  
“Eren, listen-“ trying to reach for Eren as it only step back away from him. 

_No, please._

“If you’re not Levi. _Who are you?_ ” Eren questioned him still shock to what is happening. 

  
“Eren I can explained”

  
“Explain what Rivaille?” 

  
“stop you two” Hanji trying to make herself in between to the twins as Levi trying to give him a punch again. “You’re only making it hard to Eren” 

  
Eren was only there, his eyes focus of nothing still processing what the hell just happened. As the memories he have together with this fucking stranger suddenly erupted through his mind. 

  
_No, it cannot be. He have to be Levi._

  
Rivaille then approach him again, hearing the cussed Levi sending him and Hanji trying to restrained him. Gripping Eren’s both shoulder making him face Rivaille, taking a deep breath as his left arm cup Eren’s face. 

  
_No, he need to be Levi_. 

Eren looking at Rivaille, compeletely begging him with his eyes. Telling him that he is Levi. But that break his hope, when he heard the next word. 

  
“Eren, I’m sorry”

  
Words that make his tears completely fall from his eyes.

_No, it can’t be true._

  
He stared at him shocked and in disbelief. 

  
“I- I wasn’t planning on fooling you Eren. I-I just didn’t want to hurt you. I was planning on telling you the truth but didn’t have the courage to-“

  
Eren didn’t even heard a single words his saying. His mind was blank trying to remember the things they’ve done together. Only making him cry harder. 

  
“W-why? Why the hell would you that” making himself free from the man’s hold as he distant his self to him- to them. Pushing Rivaille harshly as he try to maintain his cracked voice “Because of what you did, I- I feel like a fool” he said quietly. Then as Rivaille was about to approach him, he make a big step backward glaring at the man. 

  
“What the hell is wrong with you!? You only make me feel like I’ve been cheating on Levi for months you asshole!” running away from them, not minding the call they make.

Their call didn't stop him from staying away from them. He need to think this through. He can't just possibly accpet his and act like this doesn't affrct him at all because it does. And it fucking hurt like hell. 

  
“no wait Eren please listen to me!”

  
“back off. Eren wait!”

  
Trying to catch up with Eren only to receive a yell from Hanji making the two stop, looking at her. 

  
“You two should give him time to think, Jesus Christ! how will he absorb this situation if you gang him up with your shitty attitude! Let him think, give him space. He will listen to you eventually”

  
Listening to Hanji’s words Levi then back his attention to his brother. 

  
“Just **what** the hell are you thinking. Pretending to be me and seducing my fucking boyfriend?” 

  
“I didn’t seduce him Levi”

  
“Then how the hell will you explain this shitty situation? Why are you pretending to be me in the first place?"

  
Rivaille stop for a bit as if thinking if he should say it or not. 

  
“I’m only about to tell him about you, but when I look the relief and happiness in his eyes. I- I can’t take it away and replace it with pain” 

  
Hanji then tap his shoulder. 

  
“still, you shouldn’t be lying to him. It’s better to hurt him with the truth than feeding him lies that will only make him happy temporarily” 

  
Rivaille then dare to look at his eyes. 

  
“Maybe because I was enjoying his company, maybe it’s because I-“

  
“Don’t even say it Rivaille.” Walking towards his twin brother as he harshly point his finger to his chest ”I’m warning you. Eren is mine” 

"We kissed, many times" 

_That's it_ Levi thought as he throw another punch to Rivailles face. How dare he make a move to his boyfriend. 

"You are shit! **He is mine** "

It was a warning with a declaration of his right to Eren, that make anybody else shiver in fear, as Hanji feel it too, but not to Rivaille. He just bravely welcome the warn of his brother as he sigh. 

  
“He's not your property”

  
“Of course he is. He is my fucking boyfriend. Just because he talked to you and share a moments with you doesn’t mean he wants and love you-” Hanji then trying to stop Levi because he knows where he was getting at and Rivaille hearing it wont give him any good. 

  
“Levi that’s enough-“

  
“He only entertain you because he thought you are me. _That’s the only reason Rivaille_. He doesn’t even know you, so don’t get your hopes high”

  
Like a fucking knife, Levi’s word stab through his chest making his body weak. Cutting his heart into half as he thought that what Levi said make sense. Of course Eren was going out with him because he thought he was Levi. Even in exchanging their I love you’s, Eren would say Levi’s name and not his. 

  
“Stay away from him Rivaille, I’m back now.”

  
As Levi walk away to them. Leaving him and Hanji, as a hand was rubbing his back trying to comfort him. A tear then escape from his eyes, making him only worst. 

  
“Rivaille”

  
“Im so fuck up Hanji. Now Eren would hate me, he will ignore me without even trying to know me, even my name” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short update, thank you for the kudos and leaving comments. Its really a heart warming receiving such comments guys, knowing there are some enjoying my work. 
> 
> I will update the last chapter soon😊🖤
> 
> Stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren, can I kiss you one last time?” 
> 
> Taken aback by this mans favor, Eren then distant himself a little, releasing himself from the hug. Looking at Rivaille. 
> 
> “Are you drunk?”
> 
> “Let say im drunk then, cause I want to kiss you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guuuys, so here is the last chapter of this story. I hope you appreciate it. Im sorry if it takes longer to update since the class was now starting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!🤗

A loud bang made Armin stop adding the seasoning to his soup as Eren barge into their apartment, feeling unsetteld. Making his way to their couch, bringing his knee near to his chest while hugging it. with a confuse look he lower the fire of the stove as he face Eren that look like shock and not himself at all. As he remember Levi being here earlier, he decided to console his friend. 

  
“Hey are you okay? Did you get into fight with Levi? He stop here earlier” 

  
Then Eren look at him. In a terrifying way. 

  
“What should I do Armin? I feel like I’ve been cheating to Levi”

not understanding the statement, Armin question Eren further as Eren explain to him what happened earlier. 

  
_No, I don’t know what to do about this truth._

  
Armin saying some advices to Eren, saying he should let Levi explain as to why his twin was with you the whole time instead of him. Eren thought about it. He’s waiting for Levi to tell him what was really going on. 

  
Eren remembering the moments they have and the comfortable of the two he somewhat feel to the Levi he used to be with. Remembering the sweet words coming from their mouth as to the kisses they shared together. Eren felt betrayed and use of that all. He feel like a massive idiot for not noticing the changes of Levis voice, height and all that would be difference to Levi. Now he can point out why he felt awkward for their first encounter. As to why he felt like thee lips of the man was unfamiliar. To why his feeling is building anew towards that person. 

  
And that what is he afraid of. He’s afraid of knowing what he feel about this. About the Levi he thought he knew.

  
Deciding to go to his room, Eren cover himself to the blanket as he tried to process what he just found out today. His thought in chaos, as he didn’t heard the first knock of his room as the door open revealing the man who he didn’t know if it is Levi or that other guy. 

  
Eren then still cover himself to the blanket as he sit on his bed as the man slowly approach him closing the door, sitting beside him. 

  
He has many question to ask, but he knew that it would be answered after he hear the explanation this man will give. Hearing a clear of throat as the man settled himself near to Eren as he gently place his left hand to Eren’s head as he slowly patted it. 

  
“I know it’s a lot to take brat, but I didn’t intend to leave you” he didn’t call me brat for months. I missed it. 

  
_So this is Levi._

  
He didn’t say a word. He only stare at the man, looking at his face. Finding the lies in his eyes but found none. He could feel the sincerity, the longing in his eyes and touch, the missed in his voice, the need to be with his side again. 

  
“I was in coma Eren, when I left your message unread. I was on accident. It take me months before waking up, and so as my uncle Kenny” 

  
Hearing Levi’s explanation only make him worse.

  
While he was here being happy with that twin of him, while Levi was in coma. It felt like he was being stab for a millionth times. Knowing that the man he love so much have been asleep, don’t have the hundred possibility of waking up and without him by his side make him feel worst. 

  
“Just like what Rivaille told you, he didn’t want to hurt you that’s why he do that” Levi then reached for his cheeks and softly circled his thumb on it “believe me, I didn’t know he was doing it”

  
Eren just only shake his head, leaning against Levi for a hug. 

  
As their body pressed against each other, he felt nostalgic of the feeling being embrace of this man. The warm of his body that was so familiar, and the scent of tea on his skin makes him realize and believe that this is truly Levi. _His Levi._

  
_His Levi is back._

  
“I’m sorry Levi, I should’ve known. I should’ve been beside you. I’m sorry if im not by your side when you needed me” burying his face to Levi’s neck. Feeling ashamed of himself that he couldn’t even recognize Levi despite of being his lovers for years now. 

  
Reaching for his both cheeks as Levi wants to see it properly, how his beautiful teal-eyes look glassy that were now in tears, looking at Eren’s full face, sadness, guilt and tears streaming to his face was visible. 

  
Levi couldn’t resist it, he cant take looking at the man he love feeling this hurt so much. 

  
“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know Eren. You didn’t know”

  
“No, I should’ve known Levi! We’ve been dating for years of course I should have known.” Not knowing what to do, he grab Eren to his Embrace once again, caging him as if he was the most important treasure that Levi afraid to lose. Listening to Eren’s apology all over again, saying how guilty he felt. 

  
Of course it hurt for Levi’s part, that despite of dating for years Eren still cant recognize the true Levi, the difference of him to Rivaille. But he can’t blame him though, even Hanji that he knew since childhood still confuse of who is who. So he understand Eren, he understand him. 

  
He _will_ understand him.

  
\----

  
It’s been days since Eren try to adjust of this whole truth, getting back to Hanji’s restaurant as he want himself to distract from this issue. He visited Levi to his house, checking for his wound and for his health. Trying to make up for the days, weeks and months that he should be beside him. Trying to spend his time with Levi, taking a break to talk, call and text Levi.

For Levi’s twin, he hasn’t talk to him yet. They sometimes meet at the door way of Levi’s house but chose to ignore him, making a space for the both of them.

He can’t.

He’s afraid to face that man, and the lingering sensation he felt when he saw the man. How his stomach felt hundred of butterflies making him feel funny. Eren wants to deny it, so long as he can. He wants to ignore this feeling. 

  
He is not Levi, He’s just a stranger. A stranger suddenly banging the door making his way to Eren’s life. 

  
Hanji even try to explain it to him, saying that he has good intention, and Eren really see that. He didn’t even hurt him, instead he take care of Eren and always make him feel happy. Giving Eren the attention he needed, the comfort he needed, and the love he needed. 

  
Cleaning the table as he proceed for the next table, getting out the small paper and a pen to write the customers order as Hanji was busy on the counter. After getting the customers order, he walk to Hanji and hand the order. 

  
The restaurant was not like the other days with so much customer, so Eren has a time to take a break for a minute. Listening to the melodic music playing, making the customer eat with peaceful and harmonic environment. 

  
Settling himself to the counter table, his mind fly away from his surrounding as his thought bring him to the other world, making him unaware of his surrounding. Disregarding the people around him and so as Rivaille notice him, walking his way to Eren only to be stop by Hanji. 

  
“Rivaille, give him some time” she pleaded. 

  
“I can’t give him any more time, I’m going back in days. I need to talk to him” knowing that he couldn’t stop him, Hanji let him go. Making his way to Eren’s direction. 

  
Letting out a deep sigh, Eren made his way to the staff room but apparently stop by a strong hand gripping his arm. He turn his head only to face the man he want to ignore the most. Upon their eyes, staring at each other. Eren felt his heart leaping within his chest, as if it wants to jump out onto his chest. His body wants to run to the mans embrace but him trying to stop this weird feeling.

  
“Eren I-“

  
“Please, don’t act too familiar with me” trying to get back his arms out of the mans grip, only to felt it tighten a little more.

  
“Hear me out Eren, please”

  
“You're hurting me” he glared at the man, but still he didn’t let go of his hands. Battling like a staring game, no one from the sides given up. Deciding to stop this silly game, Rivaille then made their way to the staff room. Eren being the stubborn one, keep resisting and saying shits to him, but he used to ignore it. He cant back down now, he needs to know that Eren doesn’t hate him. At least only with that, he can go home peacefully.

  
Rivaille know he doesn’t belong here, that Eren doesn’t belong to him. But he wants to at least leave this place with a good relationship with Eren. Even as a friend and not just a merely stranger.

  
Hanji calling him, and Eren trying his best to let him go, Rivaille made his way not wanting anyone to intrude them, clicking the lock of the door and blocking it. Making sure Eren can’t escape. 

  
“Hey-“

  
“It’s Rivaille”

  
Not catching up, Eren frown looking at the man in front of him, blocking his only way. 

  
“What?”

  
“my name.. its Rivaille”

  
As this man has now a name to Eren make him only defeated, as this nameless man has now a name for his heart to address. For his feelings to call. For his mind to think. _Rivaille._

  
Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. 

  
But Eren wants to ignore it all. No, he can't love this man. It's not love.

He _only_ love Levi. 

  
“Eren I know you hate me bu-“

  
“No, I don’t” cutting the man. 

  
Rivaille stare at him, looking relieve. The happiness is visible to his face not even trying to hide it. 

  
“Why did you keep ignoring me?” 

  
this is so fucking awkward and Eren knew he is not the only one feeling it. Knowing this kind of situation has the need of a strong will and courage. He cant face his feelings yet, not for this man.

  
“I just want to think, im sorry if tha-“

  
“Sorry if im pushing myself to you Eren” 

  
Eren must be nuts, even hearing his name being called by Rivaille makes him feel all the butterflies in his stomach, fluttering over this calling name stuff. 

  
“I just don’t have time to talk to you anymore-,” looking at Rivaille, Eren look at him in questioning look. Why would he wont have time? Asking himself as if he wants the man to reach out for him. 

  
“im going home Eren” 

  
That’s what it takes for Eren to feel hurt and broken, he didn’t understand why. He couldn’t understand himself anymore. As if his own feelings are not his anymore. Why would he feel defeated, why would he feel being lonely, being left alone when he has Levi. Why does it break him so much? Why does he wants to reach for this man in front of him? Why does he wants to feel him into his embrace, to wait for him, to not let him go. But he must be really crazy for thinking about it. 

  
_I Love Levi, then what is this feeling I feel towards him?_

  
Fixing his gaze to Rivaille, as he make his way to Eren reaching for his face. Cupping his cheeks as the silver eyes look glassy, trying hard to control his emotion, not letting the tears escape from his own eyes. 

  
“I want to go home with you having no hates towards me. I want to at least leave this place having a good terms with you. I cant leave like this, I cant leave knowing you hate me. I want you to forgive me Eren, I want you to acknowledge me even as a friend” 

  
Resting their forehead against each other, feeling the intimate in each touch, as this hearts hammered to their chest, trying to feel each others heartbeat calling out each others name. 

  
If being friend what was he wants, then Eren can give it to him. Because it’s the only thing he can give to Rivaille. He love Levi, _so much._

  
He doesn’t know what this weird feeling he felt towards Rivaille, but he knows he still love Levi and Levi will always be his one. 

  
“I forgive you Rivaille” 

  
Hearing a small chuckled as the man kiss his forehead, hugging him tightly as if the man is not giving him a choice to run away. Whispering into his ears with gratefulness and happiness for being able to receive forgiveness. 

  
He has no reason to not forgive this man, especially if he only did to Eren despite of lying was taking care of him, comforting him and loving him, always making him feel that no matter what, his shoulder will always be free for Eren to lean on. 

  
“Eren, can I kiss you one last time?” 

  
Taken aback by this mans favor, Eren then distant himself a little, releasing himself from the hug. Looking at Rivaille. 

  
“Are you drunk?”

  
“Let say im drunk then, cause I want to kiss you”

  
Without letting him give some protest. A soft lips lean into him. Feeling nostalgic about it. 

  
How he misses this mans lips against his, as his gentle hands cupping his cheeks. Leaning more to him as Rivaille deepen the kiss.

A heat rose to Eren’s his chest, feeling the butterflies going wild on his stomach. The smell of Rivaille make him feeling hypnotize, feeling dizzy making him get a support from the mans body. Snaking his arms around his neck as the mans hands are caged around his waist. He parted his lips, giving Rivaille the permission as a wave of warmth, storm into his body. Making him silenced all his thoughts. He wanted more but only to push Rivaille away from him. 

_He is truly nuts._

  
Eren move back a bit, touching his lips as he stared at the floor. His thoughts are filled with realization, his mind was replaying the moments they shared together, the funny feeling he can’t name has now has a name to called. The feeling that burst inti his system as their lips collide. Discovering that somehow, _he like this man_.

Despite the short moments they have, the almost four months they knew each other, there is a new feeling growing to his system for this man.

  
“Rivaille” Calling out his name in whispered. 

  
“I know you don’t love me Eren, I know you only have your sight on my brother. I wanted to keep you. I want to keep loving you. but I know you wanted to be kept by him. So I- Im letting you go, thank you for the times we shared together-“ the words like a massive pain in his mouth, trying to let it out to reduce the pain he felt. Being sincere as he not letting his gaze out to Eren.

“-God knows how I want to have you, but I only want your happiness even if it means not being with me. I know I only barged into your life, lying to make you feel better. Then one day I woke up, not expecting to love you like this, feel like I can't let you far away from me, how my whole system wants- crave for you always near me, beside me.”

  
Making his way for him to give Rivaille a consoling embrace, Eren can’t just ignore the fact that he was hurting thus man who genuinely love him. He can’t blame him, even he felt something for this man. He like this man. _He like Rivaille._

  
“I love you Eren” confessing his feelings once again. 

  
“I like you Rivaille, but I love him more.”

  
Like an answer to his confession, Rivaille know what Eren can only give him. He can’t love him just as how he love Levi so much. Even if a months of separation, if their hearts only to call each others name, ha cant win. 

  
A Like is nothing to compare to Love. Because a Like can be just a watered-down version of Love. 

  
“I understand” was his only answer 

  
A knock from the outside break the tension, as Rivaille then open the door. Revealing Levi and Hanji, waiting for them. 

  
Eren then look at them then to Rivaille. They look so alike, no wonder he can't tell the difference. 

  
“Why are you two alone, locking the door?” Grinning like a maniac, Hanji question as if helping to lower the tension in the piercing gaze of Levi towards them. 

  
“We just talked. We’re okay now” was Eren’s answer.   
Hanji then jump towards them, spreading his arms wide open to hug the two man who was not recovered to the happening earlier. Eren then look at Levi, giving him a reassuring smile. As if telling him the everything is all right. That nothing is to worry about. 

  
“I guess then you can go home Rivaille- what the-” feeling a slap to his arms, Levi then poke Hanji’s forehead. “how dare you touch me with your unwashed hands”

  
“You’re so mean Levi, and the two of them are okay now. You’re just being dramatic cause Rivaille has feel- ouch! Hey stop!” receiving another playful punch from Levi. 

  
Eren then giggle at the scene, feeling the gaze Rivaille throw to him. He just smile at him and tap his shoulder. 

  
“It’s okay, we can be just friends”

  
Though it doesn’t what his heart wants, but being with Eren even only just friends are okay to him. Knowing that Unloving someone you love the most is the hardest part, but Rivaille decide to continue to Love Eren. 

  
Then he realized that even if how much he love Eren, it can’t change what aren’t meant to be.

  
Eren is meant for Levi to keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's the last chapter? I hope you love this short story! Thank you for giving this story attention and love🤗
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and a comments of how much you like this story. I plan on posting another story, maybe a longer one or i dont know, i'll just see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story🖤 
> 
> Keep safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it kinda boring? I really appreacite if you leave a comment, either an appreciation or a critique. I dont mind, as long as it helps me improve in my writing style and such.
> 
> Thank you for reading btw🤗🖤


End file.
